


Written in the Stars

by fearless_beggar



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, smut with feelings, they just love each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Nic has something she needs to tell Conrad
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from tumblr user youcantspellinfinity-withoutfinn and I wrote this with their permission, so thank you for the lovely inspiration!  
> Thank you all for the continued love and support! I absolutely agonized over this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

On the morning of her wedding day, Nic woke up missing her mother. It wasn’t an unusual feeling for her, she missed her mother every moment of every day. Grief doesn’t really go away, but it dims. A small ache in her heart that will never extinguish completely, but doesn’t threaten to swallow her whole either. On her wedding day, a day that will be one of the happiest days of her life, Nic feels that ache expands with a ferocity she hadn’t felt since that dark time after Jessie died. She’s quiet, uncharacteristically sullen as Jess and Mina fuss over her hair and dress. Jess gushes over her, happily excusing her mood as wedding day jitters. Mina says nothing, but offers a sympathetic look of one who understands her loss. She knows, of course she knows. Despite the love Nic has for her friends, it should be her mother who fastens her veil to her elegant updo, It should be Jessie holding her bouquet and straightening her dress and making sure everything runs smoothly (she would do a terrible job in comparison to Mina’s exacting standards, but Nic longs for it all the same).

Mina says nothing; what is there to say? Nic’s mother is dead along with her sister so it’s left to Mina and Jess to tug and zip and try to fill the role that Edith Nevin had so wanted to play for her daughters. Nic swallows, nearly overcome by the unfairness of it all. The center of attention, surrounded by people here to celebrate this new adventure in her life, Nic feels strangely alone. Mina fastens the last button on her dress, she is finally ready. 

“This dress is perfect for you Nic,” Mina remarks, adjusting the skirt so Nic could admire herself in the full-length mirror, “I couldn’t imagine you in anything else.” She peers at herself in the mirror and smoothes her hands over the front of her dress. It’s simple, the trumpet silhouette flattering her tall and lean frame with lace details adding a subtle elegance. It’s beautiful and understated, much to Nic’s style. Her fingers linger over her abdomen and stroke the smooth fabric. Nothing is visible, her stomach looks the same; but Nic nonetheless feels the presence of a tiny something there. She is not alone. Not really. 

She smiles. The ache recedes, just a little bit. 

“You look beautiful,” Jess sighs, “You’re the perfect bride, Conrad is going to hit the floor when he sees you.” 

“You are a vision,” Mina agrees, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Nic says with certainty, dropping her hands, “I’m ready.” 

It’s a crisp day, even for October, and Nic is grateful they decided on an indoor ceremony. They meet her father outside the venue, he’s as much a blubbering mess as she expected him to be, kissing her cheek and holding her hands in his own. 

“Oh Nicky,” Kyle runs his thumb over her knuckles, “You look just like your mother.” It’s an unexpected statement, Kyle so rarely mentions his wife, Nic’s throat constricts and she swallows. 

“Thanks Dad,” Nic replies, “This is her veil.”

“I know,” Kyle touches the fabric gently with his fingers, “She always wanted you to wear it in your wedding. You were very special to her, Nic. She loved both you and Jessie more than anything but I think she knew you needed her more than Jessie did.” 

“I wish she was here,” Nic takes a deep breath, not wanting to cry and smudge her makeup moments before walking down the aisle. 

“She is,” Kyle draws her in for a hug, “I see so much of her in you. She is always with you. Jessie too.” Nic hugs him back. 

“Are you ready?” Kyle steps back and offers her his arm, “Last chance to make for the hills!” Nic laughs, sliding her hand around the sleeve of his suit. 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life before.” 

Jess and Irving start down the aisle first, followed by Devon and Gaby, Nic’s best friend from nursing school. Matching the fall wedding, the men are dressed in sharp navy blue suits, with deep burgundy ties to match the bridesmaid’s dresses. Mina hands Nic her bouquet, a mixture of wine colored dahlias and carnations, peppered with black eyed susans and baby’s breath, before stepping around the curtain blocking the venue from view and processing down the aisle alone, clutching her own smaller version of Nic’s bouquet. The music changes, and Kyle squeezes her fingers one last time before pulling aside the curtain and allowing Nic’s eyes to meet Conrad’s for the first time that day. 

He takes her breath away, he looks so handsome in his full dress blues. He never wore them, not wanting to shave, but had agreed with Nic’s insistence that he wear them for the wedding. Marshall stands proudly next to his son; when Nic came into view, he put a hand on Conrad’s shoulder, leaning forward to whisper something to him. Conrad smiled in acknowledgement, but his eyes never left Nic’s as she slowly made her way up the aisle on the arm of her father. As weddings go, it was a small one; but there could have been no one around for miles for how much attention Conrad gave to anyone else in that room. He only had eyes for Nic. She was radiant, maybe it was the dress, but he thought it may have been something more; she had never looked so beautiful. 

After the longest minute of her life, Nic and Kyle finally reach the end of the aisle. 

“Thank you, Kyle,” Conrad’s gaze moves briefly from Nic and to address his soon to be father in law. They shake hands and Kyle kisses Nic’s cheek, stepping aside to sit in the front row. 

“Hi,” Nic beams at him, taking his hand.

“Hi,” Conrad stands in awe, “You look so beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Nic squeezes his hand, passing Mina her bouquet, “Are you ready?” Conrad takes both her hands, running his thumbs over her fingers. He can feel her engagement ring and his mother’s ring on her fingers. 

“Born ready.” 

“Good afternoon all,” AJ’s voice carries easily over the assembled guests, “It is my honor to officiate this long-awaited union of hearts and minds. When I first began at Chastain, Nic wasn’t even working in the hospital. But upon her triumphant return, she quickly proved herself to be one of the most competent and skilled nurses I have ever had the pleasure of working with. She _also_ showed herself to be... annoyingly observant; as I’m sure Conrad knows well.” Nic chuckles and shares a look with Mina, who rolls her eyes, 

“Get _on_ with it, August,” Mina chastises him, causing a laugh to ripple through the room.

“Of course, my love,” AJ turns back to the couple, “Conrad Hawkins shows dedication and passion in all he does, but never as much as in his relationship with Nicolette Nevin. Theirs is a love we can all strive towards, and few will reach. Nic, as I told you once, life is long. Our time on this earth is marked by our relationships with others, and I can’t imagine two people more suited to one another.” Austin nods to Marshall, his cue to produce two simple bands of matching silver.

“I understand you wrote your own vows?” Conrad nods, taking the slimmer of the two rings. 

“Nic, some vows are meant for you only, but today I want to make a promise to you, publicly, before our friends and family,” Conrad begins, “I promise to be your partner. As your partner I will learn with you, I will fight with you, I will celebrate with you, I will grow with you as equals. My life is made whole with you in it; there is no challenge, joy or sadness I want to experience without you by my side. I love you so much, Nicolette Nevin. Thank you for sharing yourself with me,” Nic gives him her hand and Conrad slides the band over her finger, “This ring is my promise, that I will always be your partner, that we will face whatever lies ahead together, as a team.” 

Nic takes the other ring from Marshall, “When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me that loving someone means believing in them. Conrad, I believe in you. I believe in you even when I don’t agree with you, and I believe in you when you don’t believe in yourself. I am not a passive observer in any aspect of my life,” Nic takes his offered hand and slips on his ring, “This ring is a choice; I choose you. I choose to love you and believe in you, for the rest of my life.” Nic meets Conrad's eyes; their vows are simple, though their love is not. It is hard to encapsulate the depth of their feelings in words, neither seeing much point in broad declarations in front of a captive audience. She knew his love, she felt it every day in a million moments, he didn’t need to say it out loud when such things were so clearly felt. Looking into his eyes, she knows he understands. A few sentences each were shared for the world to hear, a thousand more passed between them in a heartbeat, a private vow only for them. 

“With the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” AJ might have continued with the traditional “you may now kiss your bride” but Conrad wasn’t going to wait that long. In one sweeping moment, he steps forward, gathers Nic in his arms and kisses his wife for the first time. Devon leads the applause, the band picks up the music, Jessica may have even done a wolf whistle, Nic and Conrad don’t hear any of it. He pulls back, resting his forehead against hers. Nic strokes his face, kissing him again. 

“I love you,” Nic says softly. 

“I love you too,” He takes her hand, leading them down the aisle to the awaiting crowd of well wishers. 

The photographs pass by in a blur, the fall foliage providing a stunning backdrop to what felt like a million shots of every conceivable combination of the wedding party and Kyle. After an hour Nic can feel her stamina fading. She squeezes her eyes shut as a wave of lightheadedness falls over her, waiting for the sensation to pass. 

“Are you alright?” Conrad asks when the photographer finally announces they’re finished, “You look a little pale.” He rubs her arms, trying to warm her bare skin against the chilly October day.

“I think I need some food, low blood sugar,” it was only a half truth. It's true she had barely had anything to eat that day, but she also knew the nausea making her stomach roll had nothing to do with her meager breakfast. 

The guests filed into the reception hall and Conrad quickly changes from his dress blues to a suit. He had relented and worn the Navy uniform for the ceremony, but he would be damned if he wasn’t drinking at his own wedding reception. Nic waits for him before they make their entrance at the reception. She takes a few sips of water and tentatively eats a few crackers, praying she wouldn’t throw up all over her wedding dress. 

“Feeling better?” Conrad emerges from the bathroom. He’s just as handsome in his tailored blue suit. 

“Much,” Nic straightens his tie, kissing him sweetly. She did feel a little better. Conrad brings his arms around her, taking a brief private moment before they have to spend all evening being pulled in a million directions. Nic leans into the hug, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head. She closes her eyes, the familiar scent of his cologne helping to soothe her frayed nerves. 

“We’re married,” Conrad pulls back to rest his forehead against hers, “You’re my wife.” 

“And you’re my husband,” Nic cups his face, “You’re stuck with me.” 

“Thank God,” Conrad kisses her again. 

“Come on you two,” AJ interrupts them, sticking his head out of the door to the reception hall, “You can consummate the marriage later, everyone is hungry!” 

The dinner went by smoothly, Kyle barely got through his wedding toast without bawling, Irving had the room in stitches, Mina had everyone sniffling with a surprisingly touching tribute to Jessie. 

“Nic, I know that if Jessie were still with us today, she would be making this speech. She would be so proud of you, and would have loved to share this day with you. I am sorry she cannot, but I am honored to stand in her place. Nic and Conrad, I love you both and I wish you the utmost happiness in your lives together,” Mina raised her glass, “To Nic and Conrad!” The room echoed, and Nic stands with glassy eyes to embrace her friend, conveniently distracting from the fact that her glass of wine remained untouched. Marshall, as the best man, gave his speech last. Nic tried to focus on his words, but was finding it more and more difficult to focus as her anxiety grew about the next item on the agenda. 

“I would now like to invite the newlyweds to the dance floor,” AJ was greatly enjoying his role as emcee, maybe a little too much. Conrad held Nic’s hand and led her to the center of the room. Nic took a calming breath, trying to enjoy the moment. She didn’t like being the center of attention under normal circumstances, and her current position was anything but normal.

Once, at the 404 tavern shortly before they reconciled (the first time), Conrad had randomly declared a song at the bar as “their song,” Nic had rolled her eyes and insisted they didn’t have a song, even if they had been together they were not one of “those” couples. Nic had planned most of the wedding, but Conrad had chosen their first dance song and executively decided if it wasn’t their song before, it was now. 

“We should have practiced,” Conrad teased. Perhaps sensing her mood, Conrad twirled Nic playfully, trying to ease some of her anxiety. 

“I think we’ll be alright,” Nic settled into his arms, cheek to cheek. It was familiar, they were always dancing; whether it be to actual music or just an internal rhythm between the two of them. The room fell away, the pair completely wrapped up in each other. 

“I never thought I would be here,” Conrad spoke softly for her ears only, “My mother gave me that ring on your finger and I never thought I would find someone I trusted enough with that part of myself. I wish she was here, she would have loved you.” 

“She is here,” Nic cupped the back of his head, repeating her father’s words, “She is always with you.” Nic pulled back to look Conrad in the eyes, “I know she would have been so proud of the man you’ve become. I know I am.” Conrad touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and just drinking her in. 

“I never thought I would want this, to share my life with someone else,” Conrad continued, “This type of intimacy is scary, but you make it worth it. I want everything with you, Nic. The good and the bad. I want a whole life to leave my socks all over your house and listen to you make weird noises while you eat.” Nic giggled and Conrad mirrored her smile. He kissed her quickly, brushing noses. 

“I will make you laugh even when you want to cry. I will be your best friend,” Conrad’s voice grew more serious, “I will be your biggest supporter, I will be the father of your children, and whatever else you need me to be. I’ll be there.” 

Nic closed her eyes at his words, her fingers gently stroking the collar of his suit as they swayed. To paraphrase Kit Voss, Conrad was living in the before, the lives and struggles and family he spoke about were hypothetical, he had the freedom to imagine and idealize the lives they would share together. Nic was in the after. The abstract hopes and possibilities about which he waxed poetic in a low voice were not hypothetical to her. They were very, very real. A wave of unease swept through her and she tensed. 

“Nic?” Conrad’s hand moved from her waist up her arm, reaching for her hand, “Are you alright? You’re trembling.” 

“It’s so stupid, Nic pulled back form his shoulder to wipe a tear before it fell. 

“What’s stupid?” Conrad cupped her cheek, “Why are you crying?” 

“I’m afraid,” Nic sniffed. 

“Why are you afraid?” Conrad briefly went into panic mode. Was she regretting this? Having second thoughts? Did he push her too hard or too fast?

“Hey,” Nic touched his face, “Stay here with me.” Conrad met her eyes, she saw his fear and worry, “I’m not afraid to marry you, I’m not having regrets. I asked you first, remember?” she reassured him

“Then what is it?” Conrad pulled her close, as if she would vanish if he didn’t hold on tight enough. 

Nic rested her chin against his shoulder, Conrad turned his head slightly against hers, waiting for her to speak. She couldn’t bear to look at him. She knew he would be thrilled and she didn’t want to see his expression when she was still so conflicted, when it could still be ripped away so terribly. 

“I’m pregnant,” Nic whispered the words out loud for the first time, “You’re going to be a father.” 

Throughout their whole exchange, they hadn’t stopped swaying. Conrad’s internal boat was strong enough to weather the storm of his mysteriously upset wife. But at Nic’s declaration, he stopped. His whole world stopped, actually. It took a moment before he remembered how to speak. Nic leaned back slightly, nervously taking in his reaction. 

“What?” Conrad’s eyes were wide, as he stared at her in shock, “Are you sure?” 

“Very sure,” Nic coaxed him into moving again, aware they were literally being watched by every eye in the room. She wasn’t ready to tell anyone, wanting to keep the knowledge of the baby between them for the time being, “I ran my blood at Chastain under Jane Doe a few days ago.” 

“Oh my God,” Conrad beamed, kissing her and holding her face in his hands, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Nic gave him a watery smile, “but now I’ve gone and ruined it because I’m such a mess.” 

“Nic you’re not a mess, and you didn’t ruin anything,” Conrad pulled her in for a hug, kissing her hair, “How can you even say that? You’re carrying my child, it’s the greatest gift you could ever give me. You’re amazing, you gave me the two greatest moments of my entire life in one day.” 

“I’m afraid Conrad,” Nic’s fingers played with his hair, “What if it’s the same as last time?”

“It won’t be,” Conrad said, “I am not the same man I was back then; no matter what happens, this time will be different because I’ll be different. I meant what I said, I’ll be there. Especially now.” For a man who preferred action to words, he somehow always knew exactly what to say to her. Nic pulled back from the hug. 

“Together we can get through anything,” Nic repeated his own words to him. 

“You believe that, don’t you?” Conrad said, he gripped her a little tighter. She had to understand, he needed her to know how important she was to him, how important their family was to him. She was everything. 

“Yes,” Nic smiled, “I told you, Conrad Hawkins, I believe in you.” 

Conrad kissed her, gently, tenderly, like she was the most precious thing in the world. And she was, his whole world fit so perfectly in his arms. Nic reciprocated, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. Her fear was still there, but there was something else too. A deep sense of purpose, a longing for the life they had created together that she hadn’t allowed herself to feel. She knew their lives would not always be as perfect as this moment, but they would face any challenges together, as a team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to make love to you because you are my wife, and I am your husband. No one else has anything to do with it, and they never will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. With feelings because I'm melodramatic and soft

“I have to show you something,” Nic mumbles against Conrad’s lips; he hums in vague recognition and pulls her closer, not keen to let his wife out of his arms. It could wait. He could barely keep his eyes off her all night, playing a terrible host to his friends and colleagues who had come to celebrate with them. They had stolen away from the reception at the earliest possible moment that didn’t make them look like complete assholes; sneaking upstairs to their suite so they could celebrate their union in private. 

Whatever, the guests had an open bar to keep them entertained. Conrad had more pressing matters at the moment, notably Nic’s hands slipping under his suit jacket. 

“Whatever you’ve got to show me couldn’t be more important than this,” He is backing her towards the bed and just starting to wonder how the damn hell he’s supposed to get her dress off her when she pulls back and gives him a knowing look.

“Really?” Nic raises her eyebrows, “You don’t want to see your baby?” That brought his hands to a hard stop. 

“What? Yes! I mean no,” He looks at her confused, “What do you mean?” Nic laughs, pulling back from him to dig in her suitcase for the envelope she’d carefully packed between two shirts. She produces the monochrome picture and hands it to him proudly, watching his face as he takes in the image of their child. 

“Wow,” He sits on the bed and traces his finger over the paper, “I didn’t realize you had an ultrasound. I wish I could have been there.”

“So do I. I didn’t know they would do one,” Nic sits next to him and puts her chin on his shoulder to peer at the image herself. She had looked at it a million times over the past few days, marveling over how much she could love someone that wasn’t even really someone yet, “Cute little jellybean.”

“Jellybean?” Conrad laughs.

“That’s what he looks like!” Nic points for emphasis, “A jellybean.”

“Oh, so it’s a boy?” Conrad chuckles at her endearing immaturity and turns his face to kiss her forehead. 

“Or she. It doesn’t matter. I’m seven weeks,” Nic says, “I think it was Mina’s birthday party.” Too much alcohol and not enough patience had led to a rushed fumble in Mina’s coat closet. Don’t ask them why they couldn’t wait the extra fifteen minutes for the privacy of their house _._ Where they live. Together. With plenty of rooms to have sex in without 50 people on the other side of the door and a coat hanger digging into Nic’s back. 

“Oh my God, do _not_ tell her that,” Conrad laughs. 

“Never,” Nic agrees, both were quiet for a moment as they studied the ultrasound, “I saw the heart beating. He’s really in there.”

“That’s amazing,” He puts his free hand over her abdomen, stroking his thumb over her dress, “You’re amazing.” Nic rests one hand over his, the other rises to stroke his cheek. 

“I’m really glad we made it here,” Nic tells him, “We fought hard for us, and we made it. I mean, I’m scared out of my mind, but I’m really happy. I want this.”

“I’m scared too, I think you would have to be crazy to not be,” Conrad says, “But we’re ready this time. We can do it, and I think we’ll be pretty good at it too.” She kisses him sweetly and takes the picture out of his hand, standing to place it carefully on the bedside table. She reaches for him, pulling him to stand. 

“Now, Husband,” Nic slides her hands underneath his jacket and pulls him close by his suspenders, “Are you going to make good on your promise to make an honest woman out of me?” Nic pushes the jacket off his shoulders to crumple on the floor.

“I’ll do more than that,” Conrad grasps her waist and pulls her into a searing kiss, “Do you have any idea what I’ve wanted to do to you since I saw you in this dress?” His voice is low, and a shiver of anticipation runs through her at his words. She has a feeling she will soon find out. 

With the business of the ultrasound over with, Nic eagerly picks up where they left off. She makes quick work of his tie and shirt buttons, scaping her nails appreciatively over his torso and making him groan. Conrad’s hands go to the back of her neck, feeling for the buttons of her dress and huffing in frustration when he can’t undo them by touch alone. Nic laughs, teasing him about killing the mood and turning to walk him through the intricate zips ties and buttons that keep the dress on her body. Eventually it drops to the floor and Nic steps out of it, wondering out loud if she should have packed a pair of scissors for him if the dress posed that much of a challenge. She turns, halting when she sees the look on his face as he takes in the sight of her in her wedding underwear, and stops laughing. 

“Fuck,” He says darkly, Nic flushes under his heated gaze. She doesn’t have a lot of lingerie, not exactly a practical choice under scrubs or during long shifts. Conrad usually doesn’t care, he is typically much more interested in getting her _out_ of her underwear than admiring her in it. But this is something completely different. Nic is beautiful, she always looks beautiful whether she was in dirty scrubs after a double shift, walking down the aisle in her wedding dress or (his personal favorite) naked in their bed, all tousled hair and swollen lips. 

But this? The figure hugging lace number she wore like it was made for her? She is ravishing.

One hand finds her waist, the other trails over her hip and down her leg - Jesus, her legs. A more eloquent man could write ballads about her legs - to play with the satin straps she’d left loose. His knuckles drag lightly, too lightly, on the skin on her thigh as he threads the fabric through his fingers. His other hand traces the sides of the bodice with a featherlight touch. His eyes are still taking in her body; they rise to meet hers when she sighs at his exploration. _God_ , he’s barely even touched her yet and she already feels like she’s on fire. 

“Like it?” She manages to ask him. 

“ _Like_ it?” Conrad grips her hips tighter, pulling her flush against him and ducking his head to capture her mouth with his, “I’ve never wanted you more.”

“What are you waiting for? I’m yours,” Nic tangles her fingers in his hair and he draws her up, carrying her the few feet to the bed and laying her over the bedspread. One hand holds the side of her face and the other finds one of her own, interlacing their fingers on the sheets above her head. He kisses her like he is a drowning man and she is the only breath of oxygen left on earth. His lips ghost down her neck and between the valley of her breasts in a barely there touch that has her squirming. For a man who is always in a rush, he sets a torturously slow pace. 

He admires the boned lace extending down over her ribs, releasing her hand to stroke the delicate fabric. He leaves it on, wanting to enjoy her in it for just a bit longer. It ends a few inches above her navel, leaving a belt of soft skin exposed above the waistband of the bottoms. He runs his tongue along it and Nic lets out a breathy moan, her fingers gripping his hair. He pulls the material down at a snail's pace, greeting newly uncovered flesh with a soft brush of his lips.

He reaches her lower belly; his fingers trail over her navel and stop to linger over the spot where their child lives, just inside. Conrad presses his lips against her in reverence. This is _theirs_. His, as much as it is hers. This little life he hadn’t even known about a few hours before had shifted his whole world until the center of it lay beneath his palm. His eyes catch hers and her hand lowers to stroke his face, watching him share in what she has known for days. A sweet secret she hadn’t even thought to want until it was there; born from a love many spend their lives searching for but few find.

And he’s just _so damn lucky_ he found her, he can hardly believe it. He’ll spend the rest of his life thanking her for finding him. 

They both come from broken homes, no amount of reconciliation in adulthood can ever truly scrub away those scars. His hand stays on her stomach, even as his head lowers between her thighs, anchored there like a promise. This child will not know that pain. They will be loved, adored even; never doubting that they are wanted. Their family whole and happy. 

His lips trail towards the top of her thigh; and his name tumbles from her mouth when he skips over where she wants him to explore towards her opposite knee. 

Demanding, she thinks. 

_Begging,_ he knows. 

Out of the thousand ways he’s heard her say his name, all his favorite, he likes this way best. He’d like to hear it again, but he can’t deny her. Not when she looks so lovely beneath him. 

He pulls the fabric aside, not bothering to remove it completely as that would deprive him of the picture of lace against her skin, and probes her slick heat with soft fingers. He groans when he feels _how_ slick and he tells her so, watching her shudder at his ministrations and she really does beg, her fingers twisting in his hair until it’s almost painful. Ever obedient, Conrad lowers his mouth to her, sliding his tongue along her slit. Nic drops her head back and moans, resisting the urge to bite her lip to muffle the sound. He likes to hear her, she knows. They are not in the midst of a rushed tumble in an empty storage closet at Chastain, or (unintentionally) conceiving a child against the wall of Mina’s coat closet, there was no need for propriety. It is only them, Nic and her Conrad. 

“You taste so good,” Conrad murmurs against her. Nic answers with a whimper, her grip threatening to rip his hair from the roots. She won’t take much, he knows. She is already worked up from his teasing. He hooks his free hand under her thigh, drawing her impossibly closer and circling her clit with his tongue. He pushes down with the hand that rests on her stomach, keeping her hips in place so she can’t grind down against him. 

“Please,” The word accompanies a shuddering breath. Stars dance behind her eyes and her legs start to tremble of their own accord. She’s close, so close, if he would just let her-

“Mmmm” Conrad’s mouth closes around her clit and he sucks obscenely. Her orgasm sees his head squeezed between her thighs, lapping at the surge of wetness on his tongue and he imagines if he were to drown this would be the way to do it. It’s only when he feels her body relax does he pull back, switching his attention from her hypersensitive clit to slip a finger inside her. He groans when he does so, feeling the aftershocks of her peak ripple around his digit. It takes all his control not to consummate the marriage then and there and relieve the ache that now strains uncomfortably against his pants. He watches her as he strokes her walls slowly, she is radiant, he wants to see her come again. He inserts another finger, curling them inside her and rubbing at her walls. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Nic moans headily. She hadn’t even recovered from her first orgasm and he was already driving her towards her second. He pushes harder at her expletive, drawing forth another and a breathless moan of his name.

Disregard his previous ranking; _that’s_ the way he likes best. 

“So beautiful,” Conrad tells her. His eyes never leave her face as he kisses the inside of her thigh, his thumb rubbing tight circles around her clit, “Come for me Nic, I want to see you come.” Maybe it’s his words, or maybe it's the way his finger’s curl inside her just so, but instantly Nic bows off the bed and cries out, her body spasming as Conrad rubs her through her climax, stronger than her first. Several long moments pass before she opens her eyes to see Conrad licking her juices off his fingers. She lays boneless on the bedspread as he pulls back from her, it’s all she can do to lift her hips to help him slide her panties off and discard them on the floor. He stands to pull his own pants down quickly before crawling over her, Nic reaches for his face to draw him close. 

“That was intense,” Conrad kisses her gently, stroking hair out of her face that had fallen out of the updo it took Jessica an hour to get right, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m amazing,” Nic sighs as he kisses her neck. He snakes a hand underneath her to unclasp her top. As much as he loves it (and fully intends to see her in it again), he wants no more barriers between them. 

“I love you,” He lines up with her. Her hands are on his neck, pulling him down, impatient (as always).

“I love you too,” She says just before he slides inside. They exhale together, finally joined. Conrad lets out a low groan, trying not to end their first union as man and wife prematurely. 

“Fuck Nic,” He starts to move slowly, joining their hands above her head on the mattress, “You feel amazing.” 

“Oh God, Conrad,” Nic bends her knees around him, drawing him closer. Her back arches off the bed; she needs more, she wants to feel him everywhere, only him. His head drops to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking as he pulls out almost completely, before slamming back into her again and again.

Nic feels her third peak rising violently high in tandem with the volume of her moans. She strains against his hold on her and thinks it might take her out completely. 

Oh, but what a way to go.

“Conrad,” Her voice is desperate, barely able to choke the words out, “Let me touch you.” He grants her request immediately and her hands slide over his slick skin, digging red marks into his shoulder blades. He grasps her chin and guides her mouth to his. The kiss is frantic, matching his trusts as they grow more erratic as he nears his release. 

“I’m so close,” Conrad slips his hand down her body, “I need you to come, Nic. I want to feel you come while I’m inside you.” 

“Please, Conrad,” She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for. She’s right at the edge, afraid if she falls she might never come back up. But if she doesn’t she’ll surely implode with need. 

“I’ve got you Nic,” Conrad feels her walls start to flutter around him, “Come on baby.” He presses down on her clit, and feels her explode. 

Nic thinks she screams, but she’s not sure, maybe it's just a ringing in her ears as all her senses dull and sharpen at once. She’s barely aware of Conrad above her as her vision blurs and she arches off the bed, spasming violently as waves of pleasure roll over her entire body. 

Conrad watches her ecstasy for an instant before it triggers his own. And though it pains him to look away from her face he can’t keep his eyes open any longer. He buries his face in her neck as he comes. His arms give out and he collapses in an ungraceful heap on the bed still sort of on top of her but successfully sparing her his full weight crushing her into the mattress. He calls that a win. 

It’s several blissful minutes before he feels Nic’s fingers on his shoulder and he turns his head to look at her. She’s beautiful, his favorite kind of beautiful, all tousled hair and swollen lips. Her smile is soft and she touches his face gently. 

“Come here,” her hand cups the side of his head, grazing his ear to pull him in for a kiss. 

“Mmmm,” he rolls them over, pulling her to settle against his chest, “I really liked that outfit.” 

“I’ll say,” Nic rests her chin against her hands to look at him, “You didn’t have to _literally_ screw my brains out. You already got me pregnant.” 

“Just fulfilling my husbandly duties,” he runs a hand up and down her back, “I’ll never have it said I leave my wife unsated.” 

“Definitely not,” Nic sighs contentedly, laying her cheek against his skin to cuddle into him, her lips brushing the base of his neck. They bask in the afterglow, her on his chest with their legs tangled together. Sharing soft touches and wondering out loud if Jessica had dragged Irving and Devon away from the bar yet or if Mina had been relieved when they had forgone throwing the bouquet in favor of skipping out on their own party. 

“If you liked that one, just wait until you see what I’ve packed for Bora Bora,” Nic kisses him and slips out of bed. Conrad groans, torn between missing the feel of her in his arms and enjoying the view of her crossing the room to the en suite. He rolls over when the door clicks shut, letting out a content sigh. He stands from the bed and stretches, retrieving Nic’s wedding dress off the floor and hanging it up. He picks his boxers out of the pile on the floor and slips them on, picking up a bottle of champagne sitting in ice from the bedside table that was ignored when they first entered the suite. 

“Kyle really outdid himself,” Conrad calls to Nic as he admires the label of the bottle, “I think this is a $300 bottle of bubbly. We should save this for after the baby’s born.” She doesn’t reply, “Nic?” Conrad puts the champagne down and raps on the bathroom door, “You alright?” A retching cough is her answer. He opens the bathroom door, she’s slumped on the floor next to the toilet. 

“Ugh,” Nic wipes her mouth and sits back on her heels, flushing the toilet “Gross.”

“Here,” Conrad fills a glass with water and hands it to her, “Drink this.”

“Thanks,” Nic takes a sip. She looks adorable in one of the oversized hotel robes. She’s taken her hair down and was taking off her makeup when the little jellybean decided to reject their dinner, “Morning sickness isn’t very sexy, unfortunately.”

“What do you mean?” Conrad pulls her to stand and kisses her forehead, “So sexy.” 

“You like?” Nic strikes a silly pose, referring to the robe “It’s my finest triple-XL.” 

“Hmm, I love. Just like I love you,” Conrad pulls the tie loose and the robe falls open. Conrad kneels, placing a kiss to her belly, “Hey Jellybean, I know you’re not _trying_ to make Mommy sick, but you’re really killing my vibe here.” Nic smiles, running her fingers through his hair and trying not to literally melt to a puddle on the floor after hearing him call her Mommy. Geez, when did she become such a sap? It must be the hormones. 

“Give me a few minutes,” Nic reaches for the toothbrush when Conrad stands, “I’ll be right out.” Conrad returns to the room and grabs his phone out of his pants on the floor, opening it to a number of text messages. 

_Irving: You missed my rendition of “Don’t Stop Believing,” but I doubt you care right now. Mazel_

_Devon: Even at my wedding I stuck around long enough for everyone to finish their cake. Horndogs_

_Dad: Hope you are enjoying the suite. Will we still be seeing you both for brunch tomorrow before your flight or will you be occupied?_

Conrad chuckles, typing out a confirmatory to his Dad and shutting the phone off, setting it down on the table, just as Nic steps behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing the back of his shoulder. 

“What’s the joke?” Nic runs her fingers appreciatively over his torso. Conrad turns, his hands settling on her hips. 

“Just Devon and Irving,” Conrad replies, “We’re going to get a lot of crap for sneaking off like we did.”

“It was worth it,” Nic wraps her arms around his neck, “Also, I’m pretty sure Jess and Irving had sex in the bathroom at their reception, so we’re classy by comparison.” 

“Good, because I was really concerned about our upstanding reputation” Conrad nuzzles her neck. Nic tilts her head to give him access and he kisses under her ear, making her sigh. 

“You will be the death of me,” Nic says one thing, but her manicured nails draw him close to her and she kisses him deeply, telling another story, “Have we got something to prove? Do Devon and Irving have you feeling the pressure of the wedding night?” Her tone is teasing, he feels her smirk against his mouth.

“No pressure,” Conrad kisses down the column of her throat, pushing the robe off her shoulders and drawing her up to lay her on the bed, “It’s just you and me.” He pulls back to look her in the eye, growing serious. He strokes her cheek, and looks at her with such tenderness Nic feels her chest tighten, “I’m going to make love to you because you are my wife, and I am your husband. No one else has anything to do with it, and they never will.” She melts at his words, drawing him down to kiss him again. They move slowly, he explores her as if her body is unknown to his hands, though it is not. He knows every inch of her, loves every inch of her, and he whispers it against her skin. 

When he slides inside of her, it feels like home. 

“I love you,” Nic raises her hips up, pushing gently on his arms until they flip and she is on top. Her hands fan over his chest and she rocks her hips slowly. His gaze practically devours her, cupping her breast and watching her eyes flutter closed with a moan when he rolls her nipple with his thumb. 

Conrad sits up, holding her as close as he can get her. Nic gasps at the new angle, her fingers finding purchase in his hair as he kisses her chest, hands roving the expanse of her back. They are a mess of bodies, skin sliding against skin. The room full of her whimpers and moans as he whispers how beautiful she looks low in her ear. She’s all he’s ever wanted. Even before, when he was young and stupid and too proud to admit it to himself, his heart still looked for her, like it was made for loving her. Her fingers trace his cheek, gliding over his lips until they settle on his jaw, tilting his chin up to kiss him slowly. Her touch is soft and tender; never demanding. She knows she never has to be; he’d do anything for her if she would only ask. 

“Ugh, Nic. I love you,” He searches her face and she looks so happy he thinks his heart might burst. 

But it’s not really his anymore, he knows she holds it reverently in her hands and will see no harm come to it.

He pushes his hips up, filling her deeply. He’s so close to falling apart and he doesn’t want to go without her. 

“Conrad,” Her breathing is growing faster, his arms around her tighten and he pushes again. 

“I know,” Conrad tells her. Their eyes meet for a moment before she shudders against him, and his final thought before his mind and body empty into bliss is the hope their child’s eyes will be the same deep brown.

* * *

Some time later, they are tangled up in bed with the smell of sweat and Nic’s perfume lingering on the sheets. Nic’s asleep on her side, her head over his heart and hand resting at the base of his neck. Conrad watches the steady rise and fall of her breathing, his fingers playing idly with a lock of her hair. He watches the band on his left finger catch the moonlight as soft strands slip between his fingers. His right hand rests on her shoulder, he slides it down and strokes the side of her abdomen. Nic stirs, and Conrad presses his lips to her forehead, shushing her gently. He doesn’t want her to wake, she needs her rest. 

“I hope it’s a girl,” Conrad whispers against her skin before sleep overtakes him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a quick note: I am in no way making any sort of statement about life or autonomy or anything. This is just their feelings in the moment, this is a wanted pregnancy between consenting and committed adults and that makes all the difference.


End file.
